My Valentine Contribution
by FearTheFan
Summary: A tale of Sakura leaving Sasuke, for all of you who hate the pairing, or the mush and gush of Valentines. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE


**Tales of Break-ups, Love, and Randomness**

_a tale by FearTheFan_

In the spirit of anti-Valentine's Day, I came up with this. And in the spirit of anti-SasuSaku (I also don't support SakuNaru or SasuNaru), I bring you Everything Back But You. Yes, the name one of Avril Lavigne's songs and yes, its a song chapter, but please try to enjoy this, thank you.

* * *

_Today was the worst day I went through hell_

_I wish I could remove it from my mind_

_Two months away from you but I couldn't tell_

_I thought that everything was gonna be just fine_

Sakura runs across the hospital, her steps squeaking with every step and her carnation hair bouncing. All day they have had emergency room patients, because some dumb ass thought it was good to be drunk and on a cell phone. Which has caused a pile up and several to be in critical condition. No matter how long you've worked in a hospital, you never get over complete mutilation of the human body. After several times to try to keep from gagging and running in between scheduled patients and Tsunade yelling across the whole hospital for her to do even more work, Sakura couldn't bear it. Especially since her very special someone has been gone for about two months, and not much contact. Now the whole thing looked suspicious, but Sasuke did say yes to then together, after several harsh comments on her, and leaving her knocked out on a bench. Ever hear of hopelessly in love, well Sakura was the namesake of it, won the county fair prize, one the tri-state competition, and almost one regionals. One thing is sure that can be said about her is that you could call her blind. It was like having a blind man being led by a robber, while the blind man's things were taken, he was led on without knowing. Her thoughts couldn't be driven away from him. It was Sasuke all the time, especially when he was gone. She would feel suspicious sometimes, but when he would say some complement on her dress, or how becoming her attitude was, she melted like putty. So Sakura went through her love blindly and completely giving everything possible to her guy.

_The post card that you wrote with the stupid little note_

_Something wasn't quite right about it_

_It smelt like cheap perfume_

_And it didn't smell like you_

_There is no way you can get around it_

_Because you wrote_

Walking through the threshold, throwing her keys at the table and completely missing, our hopelessly blind protagonist gets her mail. Opening her box with her special key that has the match to Sasuke who is two months gone somewhere sends her a Valentine's postcard. Her reaction was: Complete utter joy, until she smelt something. The postcard with a little heart of white on a red field seemed innocent enough, and tad bit to romantic for him, but it smelt weird. Sakura knew every aspect about him, especially his scent, a very creepy thing she picked up from the fangirl stalking faze of her adolescence. Analyzing the card's outside as she walked back in her doorway, she knew something was wrong. Cheap perfume, not Sasuke's bad cologne that she loved, but it smelt like some cheap perfume that a guy could've been wearing.

_I wish you were her_

_You left out the 'E' _

_You left without me _

_And now you're somewhere out there_

_With a bitch, slut, psycho babe_

_I hate you, why are guys so lame_

_Everything I gave you I want everything back but you_

Sakura blew a few gaskets. "FUCKING BITCH MAN WHORE!!!" She screamed her hair flying everywhere, like it was Medusa's, throwing her body around on every emphasis of her screams, boiling tears falling from her face has hot as her agitated blood. She slumped her self into her chair at the counter. Tears rolling down her face while she screamed some more. "YOU STUPID FUCKING BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE!!!" Though he couldn't hear he screams, she prayed he was in the room actually so she could smack that bastard, and if she had her way, well... Kill him. Her anger subsided after ten minutes of pure rage that became anger to whomever his new suitor was. "If I meet them, they'll have it!!" Her phone rang, tears still on her smooth cheeks and hair still a mess. "Sa-ku-ra!" her blond friend said, carrying out her name, "Valentine's day is coming up, how you doing?"

"I'm fine, Ino, really" her voice cracked a bit and her voice full of a sigh, but Ino would suspect enough with her sweetheart not there.

"So, have you heard from him by chance?" hearing that sent her crying into a horrible moanful sob that she couldn't control. "Sakura? Sakura? Sakura what the hell is up with you?"

_My friends tried to tell me all along_

_That you weren't the right one for me_

_My friends tried to tell me to be strong_

_I bet you didn't think that I would see_

Sakura just sobbed now, in self pity. "How could I have been so blind??"

Ino just sat next to her, staring at her blankly. "You guys have told me that I should be careful but but but..." Sakura let out another moan.

"Sakura. Sakura. SAKURA!" Tenten yelled at her, trying to make her voice go over the pink woman's cry. "C'mon, he really wasn't the right guy for you."

Sakura just glared at her, "Sakura, be strong. You can handle this. You've been able to handle a lot of things. Don't go crazy over this." She finished. "Besides, how do you know that he really left you?"

_The postcard that you wrote_

_With the stupid little note_

_Something wasn't quite right about it _

_I wanna see you cry_

_Like I did a thousand times_

_Now you're losing me, you're losing me now_

_Because you wrote _

_I wish you were her_

_You left out the 'E' _

_You left without me _

_And now you're somewhere out there_

_With a bitch, slut, psycho babe_

_I hate you, why are guys so lame_

_Everything I gave you I want everything back but you_

"How could he have done something like that? I don't know what to say. Who writes something like that?"

"Sasuke..." Sakura said, her energy drained after crying and yelling.

"I wish you were her? Are you sure that he just forgot the e?"

"I know that he didn't just forget it. It doesn't smell like him it smells like some slut. I wanna see that man whore break down and cry. There's no way I'm going back to him now."

"Wait, you guys have almost broken up?" Ino asked, shaking Sakura's shoulders.

"Sorta, we would get into fights sometimes because I saw him with this woman a few times."

"I have an idea, lets go through his stuff in his closet. We'll find something out."

"I've already done that. All was there was a few love notes from his mysterious lover."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"I tried!" She yelled, "That was one of the reasons we got in a fight." she finished softly.

"You know what. There are hundreds of guys that you could go out with. So Sasuke fell for some slut, guys do it all the time." Ino stated, playing with a piece of her blond hair.

Tenten nodded in agreement, "Guys can be so lame."

"I think I will take you guys up on that offer, I'm just going to do a few things before we go."

"Do you want us to stay?"

"No, go on and get ready, I'll call you when I'm done."

"Okay, just be careful, don't do anything rash. Remember you can without him. Its nothing to take your life over."

"INO!" Tenten yelled at her, "Just... Be happy with your decisions," she said hugging her light soft haired friend.

"Don't worry I will." She reaffirmed them.

After her dear friends left her apartment she took a shower. It helped her a bit. She got out and rapped herself in a towel and walked over to the phone.

Ring Ring Ring Ring 'Sorry Uchiha Sasuke isn't at his phone, leave a message.' Beeb

"Sasuke, I know you are there and you're not just answering. I want you to know that we are officially over. When you get back, if you get back, then you are going to take your bed and leave. Everything else I gave to you is going back to me. You know the jewelry you gave me? I threw it in the dumpster!" She shouted into the phone, "And whatever slut you're spending your time with, I hope they hear this because they should never let you go on a trip without them," She shouted back into the phone. "Oh, and I'm going out tonight to find someone that will treat me right. I think I'll go out with Lee, after everything, he still wanted to be my boyfriend and he actually cares for me! Bastard!" she hung up the phone with a slam and walked off to get dressed and get Sasuke out of the house.

**Well, this is my Valentine's day contribution. I'll be updating new chapters of stories to this in the horrible month this month is. Wishing you a good Corporate Love Day, **

_-FearTheFan_


End file.
